


Vices

by chararii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Addiction, F/F, Hatred, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Tsunade is tragic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/pseuds/chararii
Summary: Three vices and each is worse than the last.
Relationships: Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short and kind of a venting piece? I don't know.

Tsunade has always been easy prey. She's the strongest woman in the world, famous medic, legendary sannin, slug princess. No man can harm her, no woman match her, no animal chase her down. What gets her, is an evil by another name.

Cards are the first. Her grandfather is to blame for that one but while Hashirama tended to win his bets, Tsunade only ever loses. She enjoys herself still. Every coin she wagers reminds her of her childhood, of better times, and considering what a massive shitshow the world has become, she takes what little she can get.

Alcohol is the second. She only has herself to blame. Too many losses; family, lovers, her team which once upon a time were the most precious people in her life. Sake brings color to her surroundings, lets her dance among the stars and fly with the clouds. She refuses to come back to the ground and if it kills her then it's not like she particularly minds.

Shizune is the third. Now that one, she cannot blame anyone for because doing so would mean having to face the reality of what they're doing. It would break her and she hates herself enough. So she denies it, even as she buries her fingers in the girl-now-woman's cunt, bits the skin of her neck and ruins her over and over again.

When Tsunade fucks Shizune she has no time to gamble and lose more money she doesn't have, or get drunk and bring herself closer and closer to inevitable liver failure. Shizune knows this and Tsunade hates her for holding her in such high regard, for placing a worthless alcoholic before her own well-being. Shizune has sworn to watch over her and will do whatever it takes. Even if it means spreading her legs.

“Will you stay with me?” she asks, just once, to test her. Shizune shifts and as her large doe-like eyes rest on her naked, aged body Tsunade finds she can barely stand the sight.

“For as long as you need me.”

And isn't that just such a fucking tragedy.


End file.
